A Perfect Bond
by christikat
Summary: Neal is in trouble for lying to Peter. Elizabeth isn't helpful. How is Neal supposed to make it up to them?


**Title:** A Perfect Bond

**Author:** christikat

**Fandom:** White Collar

**Pairing/Characters:** Peter/Neal/Elizabeth

**Rating/Category:** NC-17

**Word count:** ~ 2600

**Beta:** Many thanks to my dear friend hibernia1

**Summary:** Neal is in trouble for lying to Peter. Elizabeth isn't helpful. How is Neal supposed to make it up to them?

A Perfect Bond

"I'm sorry Neal but you're on your own," Elizabeth said and patted him on his shoulder.

Neal reached out for her as she got up but wasn't quick enough. "Elizabeth, no, please."

Elizabeth didn't react to his pleading, she merely walked out of the room and Neal had to squash the urge to sit on his hands to stop them from fidgeting nervously. Being left alone with a pissed off Peter wasn't something he was keen on, absolutely not. Neal's eyes darted through the room, wishing for Peter to say something so that he didn't have to start. He startled when Peter prompted, "So? Do you have anything to say before I bend you over my knees?"

Despite his vigorous attempt not to blush Neal felt the heat creeping up onto his cheeks. His feet started tapping a nervous rhythm on the floor and Peter still stood there, leaning against the door frame, his face impassive. Neal _hated_ when Peter did that. He cleared his throat, then aimed for an apologetic look on his face before he said, "I'm sorry, Peter."

"No, you're not."

Neal blinked, unsure if this would be getting really nasty. He breathed out a sigh of relief when he discovered how the left corner of Peter's mouth twitched for barely a second. "I'm sorry about lying to you, I mean."

Peter shook his head, pushed himself off from the door frame and walked over to Neal. "You're not sorry about that either. You might be sorry about having been caught and being in the doghouse right now."

"Peter, hey, listen this …," Neal trailed off.

He searched Peter's face for just a little hint on how he was supposed to go on from here. There were so many ways how to proceed from here but he didn't know which one to pick. His usual self-confidence didn't work when it came to Peter Burke. Tentatively he reached out and put his hand on Peter's knee. Peter's eyes followed this movement and focused on Neal's hand. "Neal, how am I supposed to trust you?"

Suddenly Neal's throat felt too tight and shame flooded him. He swallowed thickly, "I'm sorry, Peter. Really, I am but I didn't steal it to keep it or make money from it. Please, you have to believe me."

Peter gazed at him thoughtfully. "I _do_ believe you. There's however still the fact that you stole the necklace. I should-"

"No! No, you shouldn't turn me in. You shouldn't even think about it. I only gave the necklace back to the rightful owner!"

"You stole it and you lied to me. I don't care if you were driven by a sudden Robin Hood impulse. Give me just one reason why I shouldn't turn you in. One _good_ reason," Peter added forcefully.

Neal opened his mouth once, twice but nothing came out. He couldn't get a grip on his slightly panicked thoughts, whirling around in his head relentlessly. Both men looked over at Elizabeth who appeared in the door frame. She had her arms crossed above her chest and gazed at them in an expression that clearly said '_What am I going to do with you two?'_. Loudly she said her husband, "you would miss him. Miss him terribly."

"He would?" Neal asked perplexed.

"Has she ever been wrong with anything?"

Neal's gaze flickered from Peter to Elizabeth and back. Feeling bolder he asked, "so you won't turn me in and I'm forgiven?"

"Not so fast," Peter and Elizabeth answered simultaneously. They exchanged a quick glance and nodded at each other.

"Neal, go upstairs and wait in the bedroom," Elizabeth demanded.

Neal had no other choice then obey the soft-spoken demand. Peter gave him a sharp stinging slap on his ass when he got up but at least he was able to save his dignity by only emitting a startled gasp instead of a yelp. Without looking back he went to the stairs. He took his time, lingered on the steps while inspecting the pictures of Peter and Elizabeth hanging there.

"Neal, get going. No eavesdropping allowed!" Peter shouted after him.

Neal winced at being caught, looked back over his shoulder and was greeted by a smirking Peter. He had one arm looped around Elizabeth's shoulders and she smirked as well. Neal flashed his most charming smile at them, saluted and hopped up the remaining steps.

He sat on the bed, torn between apprehension and excitement. He was still here, which was a good sign but he didn't know what the Burkes were up to. He jumped when Peter hollered from downstairs. "Get naked!"

Neal fumbled with the buttons of his vest immediately. He was about to undo the buttons of his shirt when Elizabeth sauntered into the bedroom. She smiled at him, then sat down in a chair that stood in the corner of the room.

"Where's Peter?" Neal asked curiously. Whenever they ventured into the Burkes bedroom both of them were there.

"Oh, he needs some more time to think about … you know."

A new bout of nervousness rushed through Neal at hearing Elizabeth's statement. He went on undressing himself albeit much more slowly. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and whispered, "is he _that_ mad at me?"

"What do you expect? This isn't the first time you pulled such a stunt and if there's one thing Peter can't stand then it's people he considers to be his friends lying to him."

Neal was naked by then and he did feel exactly like that – exposed, uncomfortable, vulnerable. Pleadingly he looked at Elizabeth, the one person Peter couldn't refuse anything. "You mean if I had told him what I've done he wouldn't be as mad as he is now?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Okay, I won't do it again. Please, I won't, I promise, I-"

"I know that you won't do it again. Despite that you don't want to go back to prison you realize that Peter is probably the best thing that ever happened to you." Elizabeth pierced him with her eyes but they held no anger, just plain honesty.

"Don't forget to mention yourself, honey," Peter threw in.

Neal turned around in surprise while Elizabeth looked as if she had foreseen her husband entering the bedroom that very second. She smiled at him warmly and Neal followed her example with a tentative smile of his own. Peter came over to them, loosening his tie and pulling his shirt out of his pants on his way. Elizabeth started undressing herself too and Neal's eyes wandered from one to the other. Neal stretched out on the bed, his arms crossed behind his head and a grin spread out all over his face.

"Is there a reason why you're lying there, basking in your cockiness?" Peter growled.

Neal sat up and soothingly held his hands in front of his chest. "I'm not! I'm just admiring the view."

"That's understandable," Peter replied with a loving look towards his wife.

Elizabeth was naked by then and Neal watched Peter running his hands from her shoulders to her waist. He pulled her in close and rested his head on her clavicle. Neal heard Peter inhale sharply and a spark of jealousy rushed through him. Sometimes he wasn't sure if he deserved to be here. As if Elizabeth had sensed his inner turmoil she locked eyes with him. She walked Peter backwards to the bed and murmured something into Peter's ear. Peter lifted up his head, glanced at Neal with a mixture of surprise and fondness, causing Neal to feel just a tad lightheaded.

Elizabeth helped Peter to undress completely and they both crawled onto the bed. Neal lay between them and briefly closed his eyes when they scooted closer and both rested a hand on top of his abdomen. He exhaled sharply when Elizabeth began trailing little kisses all over his chest and his eyes flew open. Peter smirked at him, "You like that, don't you?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I like that," Neal whispered.

"Good. We're going to take care of you in the best way possible to remind you of what you'd miss out on if you're _ever_ going to lie to Peter again," Elizabeth spoke up.

"So, I wouldn't be in trouble if I had told him what I did right away?"

"No, you still would be in trouble. _But_ you would be allowed to touch now," she replied. She looked up at him with a wicked smile on her face.

"How are you going to make sure that I won't touch? Cuff me?"

"No, you'd pick the cuffs anyway. You'll just have to behave yourself," Peter said. He forestalled another comment from Neal by adding, "If you can't resist the temptation, there's still the possibility of a spanking or no sex for … let's say the next month."

Neal's eyes widened and he hastily put his hands behind his head again. "I'm a master at behaving myself."

"We'll see about this," Peter grinned before he claimed Neal's mouth.

Neal moaned into the kiss and before he knew what he was doing one of his hands had sneaked around Peter's neck to hold him in place. Peter stopped the kiss, raised an eyebrow and smirked. "A master, huh?"

"I … I am. This was just-"

"Neal, no more lies," Elizabeth chimed in.

Neal let his head drop back on the pillow and folded his hands above it. "This is torture, pure torture."

"But can you behave yourself?" Peter asked.

"Yes, yes, I can." Neal swallowed hard when he saw the mirth in Peter's eyes. He couldn't suppress a helpless groan at a tell-tale smile Peter exchanged with Elizabeth. He chuckled and suggested: "Maybe cuffs would be helpful after all."

"Hear hear," Peter said with an appreciating look on his face. "You know what? If you're able to resist the temptation for ten minutes then we'll be nice and allow you to touch. Are you up to the challenge?"

"Yes, I'm game."

The following ten minutes seemed to last for an eternity. Elizabeth tormented him with her mouth on his nipples and her fingers brushing teasingly over his erection. Whenever he tried to get more friction, more pressure her touch turned into a barely tangible contact of her fingertips. Peter busied himself with manhandling Neal on his side and then stroked over Neal's ass. He lifted up Neal's upper leg to get better access and teased Neal's perineum and sphincter.

Neal was panting, sweating and even had cursed once by the time Peter said, "torture time is up."

"Oh, thank God!" Neal exclaimed. Immediately he had one hand on Elizabeth's breast and the other one on Peter's neck.

"Honey, I think you should hurry up a little bit," Elizabeth said.

She sucked Neal's erection in her mouth, causing Neal's hips to buck. She withdrew only to start bobbing her head up and down on Neal's cock. Peter wasted no time when he heard Neal mutter under his breath. He squirted some lube on his fingers and quickly worked the other man open. Neal's moans got more and more urgent and he felt himself falling apart under Peter's and Elizabeth's ministrations.

Peter was gentle when he pushed inside Neal in one stroke while Elizabeth kept sucking him off. Peter was holding Neal's hips to prevent him from accidentally choking her and Neal was grateful for that. He was beyond the point of having much control over his body, he was beyond being careful or thoughtful. Truth be told, he couldn't think and was completely lost in his feelings. His back was pressed against Peter's front and although Peter circled his hips in an almost tantalizingly slow manner he brushed over Neal's gland with each shallow thrust. Elizabeth matched the slow movements and if it didn't feel so incredibly fantastic Neal would have ranted at them for tormenting him like this.

Neal tried to keep his eyes open to watch Elizabeth working on him while she also worked on her clit. It was to no avail. The sensations were too much so he closed his eyes and let his hands rest on top of Elizabeth's head, sometimes patting her silky hair. He wished he could give her more but he couldn't at that moment. His whole body was melting and still each thrust brought new sparks of heat, rushing through his body, leaving him breathless. Whimpering noises left his mouth without his permission but he wasn't embarrassed, not at all. Neither Elizabeth nor Peter would mock him later, they actually _loved_ to see him fall apart. It was a perfect bond between them.

Neal lost himself in those four hands stroking and holding him, arousing and soothing him, doing all at the same time. When Peter's thrusts turned from slow and shallow to hard and forceful Neal couldn't hold back anymore. Peter bit his shoulder as he climaxed and Neal's whole body spasmed, tightened around Peter's cock within him before his release hit him hard. He shuddered through his orgasm, felt Peter clutching him while Elizabeth milked the last drops of come out of him with her hands. All of them were panting harshly but neither of them moved for a long time.

Eventually Peter pulled out of Neal, patted him on his ass and declared, "I'm getting a washcloth and a towel."

When he was gone Elizabeth crawled upwards, put a curl of Neal's hair behind his ear and kissed him softly. "Just in case you're uncertain, this means you're forgiven."

Neal laughed and drank in the sight of a flushed and very satisfied looking Elizabeth. She bent over to whisper into his ear, "no slipping out of the house tonight or you're in the doghouse again."

Neal gawked at her openly. It had never occurred to him that she and Peter would prefer him to stay the whole night so he had always left after they both had fallen asleep. Elizabeth kept smiling at him even while making herself comfortable in the middle of the bed. Neal was drawn out of his thoughts when a wet washcloth hit his hip. He quickly cleaned himself up and Peter brought the washcloth back into the bathroom.

Equally softly Neal whispered to Elizabeth, "Seriously? You," he hesitated shortly, "you want me to stay? It'll be awkward tomorrow morning."

"No, it won't," Elizabeth replied. It was odd how confident she was and how much calmness she radiated.

"Okay, then."

Peter must have heard Neal's last statement because as he pulled up the covers over the three of them he asked: "Do we have an agreement here?"

"Yes, we do," Neal and Elizabeth answered.

"Good, let's get some sleep then."

Peter yawned and spooned up behind Elizabeth. Neal turned to his side so he was facing Elizabeth and she pulled him closer to her. Peter moved once again to press a kiss on Neal's forehead and Neal sighed in contentment. Eventually the three of them fell asleep in a cocoon of entangled limbs.

END


End file.
